Perseus Jackson, the Fallen One
by Blaze122
Summary: Percy is thrown down to Tartarus for a crime he did not commit. What happens when he gets put into a different hell, where is soul gets twisted and is hellbent upon revenge. Still deciding pairing.
1. The new guy in town

**Hey guys, a new writer here! Now, before I began, this story may suck, and I apologize for that. This is the first story I have ever written, so I'm hoping for the best. I guess I'll start with a cliche plot, maybe I'll change it up. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers will be disregarded.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Why me? Why did the worst things always happened to me? What did I do to deserve this pain?!

These were the questions Percy was asking himself as he realized his time on this Earth was over.

"This is it, insolent scum. Your time on this planet has finished. I shall blast your very existence to the deepest pits of hell!" The booming voice exclaimed as he threw his master bolt at the boy.

~4 months earlier~

"I love you, Annabeth" Percy said to the love of his life as they sat on the beach watching the stars.

"I know you do, Perce. I love you too" Annabeth replied.

"Do you think it's over, all this drama with the gods? Do you think we'll finally be able to live in peace?" Percy asked as he sighed heavily.

"I honestly don't know, but when has there ever been peace? It's in the job description of being a demi-god."

"But still, we can't be fighting monsters and saving the world all the time. We just can't."

"I don't know Percy, maybe that's what we are meant to do..." Annabeth said mysteriously with a look of interest on her face. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should head off to bed, " she said, getting up the ground and wiping the sand off her pants.

"Yeah, you're right, it is late. How long were we out here? Two hours?"

"Wow, we've been here for two and a half hours, it's past curfew! We have to go quick or Chiron will catch us!" Annabeth responded hurriedly.

"Race you to the cabins!" Percy said as both of them set off to their respective cabins.

~Next morning at breakfast~

Percy was walking over to the brazier to offer a portion of his breakfast to the gods when he heard the scream.

"What in the..." He said as he ran over to where he thought he heard the scream. Right at the front of the camp, was a boy, about his age, and was fighting off about five hellhounds.

"Get away from him, mutts!" Percy ran at them with Anaklusmos. He fought them with style, and soon enough, there was nothing left but golden dust.

"Thanks... I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you hadn't jumped in." The new boy said.

"It's no problem, no way I'd leave someone to fight hellhounds. What's your name?" Percy responded as he put Anaklusmos back into his pocket.

"My name is Klein Allister, what's yours?" Klein told Percy.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, just call me Percy. Come with me, I'll take you to the head of the camp and show you around." Percy said to Klein. He had a suspicion that this boy was someone special, he seemed to give off an aura of authority.

Percy walked Klein to the Big House, where Chiron was instructing the kids of the camp on how to string a bow.

"Now, now, I want all of you to practice this daily. It's a smooth motion, not a jerk." Chiron told the kids.

"Thanks Mr. Chiron!" They all responded and then ran away with joy and glee.

"Hello Perseus, how can I help yo- ah, a new camper?" Chiron said, quite surprised, it seems that the gods had broken the promise to claim all their children after the Titan war.

"Yes, his name is Klein Allister, he was being chased by five hellhounds" He explained to Chiron. "Here, let me get Annabeth to show him around the camp." Chiron then proceeded to beckon over Annabeth, who was working with the campers on the rock wall.

"Hello, Klein, my name is Annabeth and I'll show you around the camp, come with me." She said to him as she gave Percy a look that said 'tell me later'.

Chiron and Percy went into the Big House as they both seemed to have something to say to each other.

"It can't be, Perseus. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What's happening? What wasn't supposed to happen?" Percy asked the wise centaur.

"A long time ago, a prophecy was told..."

 **And here's the end of my first chapter! Yes, yes, it's very short, about 750 words. I promise chapters will be longer in the future. This chapter was just meant to get things off the ground! The next chapter should be coming soon, so, stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews!**

~Blaze122~


	2. The son of Chaos

**Hey guys, not much to say so let's get the chapter going! Actually, there is one thing. There are lots of stories called "the fallen one" so I may change the title later on, I'm just too lazy to change it as of now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"...a prophecy that described the end of the world. It said that the son of all, would have to stop the fallen one. This is one of the dark secrets that the gods do not share to anyone..." Chiron explained to the boy very seriously.

"What does this prophecy have to do with Klein? Is he the 'Fallen One' who will bring the end to the world? He doesn't seem like a bad kid." Percy replied, with curiosity etched on his face.

"No, Perseus, we have been blessed to be able to see someone with as much authority in this entire universe. Klein is the one, he is our future savior, he is the son of all." The centaur exclaimed, realizing that the fate of the world was once again at risk. He trotted around the room like he always did when he was nervous, this time was no different then the rest.

"What do you mean 'all'?"

"I mean, he is the son of the Creator, Chaos."

Percy wasn't able to reply as he let Chirons' words sink in. "He's, he's, he's, the son of the Creator, CHAOS?! How does this even happen?" Percy frantically yelled as he started to think of all the raw power the boy possessed, and not trained, he could either save the world, or destroy it.

"I do not know, my boy. Things of this capacity are not meant for beings like us to know. I do know that this boy needs to be trained and taught to harness his power." Chiron said as he sat back in his wheelchair.

"Yes, but, how should we train him? Like he is any other camper?" Percy asked.

"Yes, like he is any other camper. He will be claimed by Chaos soon enough, and when he is-" Chiron was interrupted by a loud scream near the amphitheater. Worried, he went back into his "centaur-mode" and ran over to the area with Percy.

"Speak of the Devil..." Chiron muttered to himself.

Klein had been claimed as the son of Chaos, the most powerful being in the universe.

"All hail, Klein Allister. Son of Chaos, creator of the universe, most powerful being to ever exist." Chiron chanted as all the campers went down on one knee to show respect for the boy.

~One week later~

"Man, he really is settling in quite nicely, isn't he?" Percy told his girlfriend.

"He sure is, but that's to be expected, who wants to get on the bad side of the son of the Creator?" She replied.

"Good point." They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Percy broke it.

"Annabeth, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What, Perce? You can tell me anything," she replied with worry. Percy was rarely as serious as this, and it made her concerned.

"Chiron told me about a prophecy the day that Klein came to camp. He said the prophecy stated that the 'son of all, Klein, will save the world from the 'Fallen One'. Annie, I think that our job as demi-gods isn't over. Something big is going to happen, I can just feel it, and we need to be prepared." He said with deadly seriousness. Percy proceeded to get up and pace, like he always does when he nervous.

"Don't worry, with each other, we can conquer anything." She said as she leaned over to kiss him.

~Next morning~

"Alright Klein, I'm gonna be be your swordplay teacher." Percy told Klein as they walked over to where Klein could find a sword that fit him. "If a sword doesn't feel right, then don't be afraid to turn it down. Find the one that is most comfortable." He instructed the son of Chaos.

After searching through the huge pile of weapons, Klein picked up a sword and said, "This is the one, Percy. This sword is my sword."

The sword was a divine gold, with a beautifully garnished handle. The sword seemed to just, give off power and authority.

"If that's the one, then let's go started!" Percy said the Klein as he charged him with Riptide.

Klein was barely able to block the strike, and he stumbled backwards.

"First lesson, always be on guard."

Percy pulled back to let Klein get ready.

This time, they both charged at each other...

 **Another chapter done! Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, it really made my day! You guys rock!**

 _~Blaze122~_


	3. The Death

**I'm back again! I'm so happy that people have enjoyed the few two chapters. Once again, thanks for all your support!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

After 6 hours of hardcore swordplay practice, it would be safe to say that both Percy and Klein were tired. Percy was amazed at how natural Klein was at fighting, ever more-so than himself. Percy had taught Klein the basics with a sword. He could teach someone how to use a sword well in a month, but it takes longer for that person to perfect the art. Klein seemed as if it would take much longer.

"Thanks, Percy. You are a great teacher!" The son of Chaos told Percy.

"No problem. I am warning you right here though, we are going to keep up with these practices, you truly are a natural." Percy responded.

"Of course, I gotta be able to beat you one day." Klein said with a growing smile.

"Well, its almost time for dinner. Go shower and Ill ,eet you at the pavilion.

"Alright, see you there"

Line Break

Klein sat at Percys table as there was no Chaos table. The two talked the whole dinner, they were quickly becoming great friends.

Once dinner was over, Percy went out on a walk to relax in the nice, cool, evening. He was about a mile in the forest when he heard a whispering voice.

"Follow your destiny, do not be afraid..." the voice said.

"Who are you? show yourself!" Percy commanded to the mysterious voice.

"I am not your enemy, Perseus. I am your greatest friend. I can give you power. secretly, you know you want it. You are jealous of the Klein boy, how he has more powers, how he started off better at swordplay. I can give you what he has." The voice stated.

"What, what are you talking about? I'm not jealous." Percy stuttered trying to gain his confidence. this voice seemed so powerful, it freaked him out.

"Deep, deep inside, you know you are. You are scared, you are afraid that he will be the next prodigy and you will be left in the dust. Do not fear me, I can help you." The voice said. It seemed to be repeating itself, trying to get Percy to do something.

Percy didn't like any of it, he ran all the way back to camp without looking back.

"Hahahahaha, you can only run for so long, young Perseus. no matter what you do, you will always come back to me." The voice echoed in his ears.

When Percy was back at camp, he got many looks. He looked like hell. He was sweating profusely, there was a large tear in his shirt, and he had scraped his face and was bleeding. Percy returned to his cabin as fast as he could, he needed to wash off and think about what that voice had said. He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened. He couldn't, it seemed unreal. People would think he's crazy.

'What's happening...?' He questioned himself, but he had no answer. He did know that something huge was going to happen soon, if it involved him or not, he didn't know.

'I better go to sleep. Gotta be prepared for practice with Klein.

~Two Months Later~

"Gah! Again? I thought for sure I had you on that one!" Klein said with frustration easily detectable in his voice. "Why are you so strong?" He asked.

"Practice, Klein, practice. I've had much more experience than you and have fought in two wars. I know my way around a sword." Percy said to Klein. He knew the boy was frustrated, so he wanted Klein to channel his frustration through training.

He looked over at Klein and noticed something was wrong. He was laying down squirming in pain. Klein tried to make a noise but he couldn't, he started scratching at his throat until he stopped. Percy ran over, but it was too late. The son of Chaos has died. Percy called for help, he tried to use his healing powers with water on the boy, but nothing would work.

"By the gods... what has happened? Perseus, was this you?" Chiron said as he trotted into the area where the boys were training.

"Chiron, I swear I didn't do this, he just stopped." He said frantically.

Chiron walked over to the dead son of Chaos, and started examining him. "He was choked. Only one person could have choked him. Perseus Jackson killed Klein." Chiron commanded.

"It wasn-" Percy started to plead until Zeus came in.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! You are hereby accused of slaughtering the son of our Creator. You shall have a fair trial, but I think we all know what you did." Zeus flashed out after that.

Ares came up to Percy and knocked him out, he then took the son of Poseidon and put him in the most protected cell in the Olympian prison.

~Two Months Later~

"Damn Olympians! I didn't fucking kill Klein!" He said, but no one could hear him. He was talking to himself, just as he had been for the last two months.

Percy heard the doors unlock, and with excitement, he looked out in hope of being released. The only time someone came in, it was a god who told him that his meal for the night, was a plate of their spit. They then proceeded to beat him up, as he couldn't fight back.

"It's your trial day, Perseus." Hermes told the boy as he unlocked the door and grabbed the boy roughly by the wrist.

Once Percy had gotten into the throne room, Zeus began to speak.

"Today, we try the man who killed our future savior. He killed the boy in fear of him becoming too powerful. Let's get down to the voting of if this boy shall spend the rest of his days in Tartarus where he belongs, or if he shall stay on this Earth.

"All in favor of sending the boy to Tartarus," slowly, gods started raising their hands. 12-0. Percy was going to Tartarus.

Why me? Why did the worst things always happen to me? What did I do to deserve this pain?!

These were the questions Percy was asking himself as he realized his time on this Earth was over.

"This is it, insolent scum. Your time on this planet is finished. I shall blast your very existence to the deepest pits of hell!" The booming voice exclaimed as he threw his master bolt at the boy.

 **End! Longest chapter I have written! Yay! About 1.1k words! Once again, thanks for all the support guys!**

 _~Blaze122~_


	4. Hell

**Not-shockingly, I'm back. And even more not-shockingly, with a chapter! :)**

 **There were some questions in the reviews asking about why Percy really defend himself. I'm not going to spoil ANYTHING, yall have to wait to see. I will say this though, your questions will be answered soon. Maybe 1-5 chapters away. This is intended, just bear with me.**

 **At about this chapter, the story will be getting and little more... profane. Not by much, by it just seems unrealistic to make Percy** **all** **happy in Tartarus. I will not be cursing too much, but this story is rated T.**

 **Once again, thanks for sticking with me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

'FUCK THE GODS' Percy thought as could feel the sheer power of the master bolt course through every inch of his body. He couldn't describe the pain, it was the worst he ever felt. Soon enough, he exploded. He was nothing but a pile of sea-blue dust.

Line Break

Percy woke up in Tartarus.

It was horrible, he was sore all over with nothing to protect him. It seems the gods destroyed Riptide.

"Well isn't this just fucking peachy?!" He groaned as he got up off the ground in pain.

"Might as well look for something to defend myself with," he started instructing himself.

After about 3 1/2 hours of scourging over Tartarus, he found a stick of celestial bronze about 1 1/2 feet long.

"It's no Riptide, but this'll have to do." He told himself. He knew that if he wanted to survive, he would have to work, as this was no walk in the park. He realized that he was very hungry, so he began to look for food in the cursed place. After about another two hours he had managed to kill three rats and cook them over a fire he created.

Once he took a bite of the cooked rat, he felt a jolt of pure energy course through him. Percy felt as if he could take on anything. It was a godsend (doubt it). He finished the meal and decided it was time to sleep even though he had no idea what time it was.

~Two Weeks Later~

Percy had been doing the same routine for the last 13 days. He would walk around in search of materials to make a shelter, and yesterday he had completed his hut; it wasn't much, but it was more than Percy could wish for. He would then look for enough food to help him survive the week. He had been living on a diet on small rodents, rotten birds, and had even had to eat the brown grass on the ground one day. Then he would have to fight the occasional monster who was, I don't know, looking to spear his brains and eat his organs for dinner. He was, after all, in their territory.

But this day, it went different.

He was approached by three men, and by instinct, raised his weapon to fight them. These men were dressed in pitch black tuxedos, black pants, and black shoes. When you looked at them, you wanted to look away.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Percy said with no kindness in his voice.

"You will not speak to us in that tone mor-" he stopped abruptly. "The boy is immortal... this will only make our masters job easier.

Percy had no idea that he was immortal, he could only guess that Zeus made him immortal so that he could suffer Tartarus for the rest of eternity, which isn't surprising.

"Damian, let's go. Lucifer will not be pleased if we make him wait." The man on the left said to Damian.

"Alright." Damian said simply as he walked over to Percy and laid his hand on his forehead. At that moment, Percy blacked out.

Line Break

Percy woke up with a groan. As he opened his eyes, he was astonished. He was no longer in Tartarus, he was somewhere much worse. Screams of terror and agony echoed in his ears non-stop. For the first time in his life, Percy felt legitimate fear. He knew that wherever he was, he shouldn't be here.

Perseus got up and walked around, and unlike Tartarus, the ground felt like fiery hell. Tartarus' ground was hot, but the son of Poseidon felt like his feet were going to melt off.

"What is it with powerful beings taking me to hell, don't even take me to dinner first." He grumbled to himself. "Well this is just sucks." He said to no one in particular.

He began to walk around until he grabbed and pulled over to a block of wood standing upright.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" He yelled to the person who was taking him.

It was no use. The man grabbed Percy and pulled out fours nails and a hammer. ( **A/N If you do not like graphic torture, please do not read for a bit. I will say when it stops. You have been warned, I'm going all-out on this one.** )

He proceeded to throw Percy on the block of wood and set a nail in the palm of his hand. He then slammed the hammer, impaling the entire nail into Percys' hand. He repeated the same for his ankles, and the other palm.

"GAHHHHH!" Percy screamed in agony. He could feel the blood dripping from the impalements.

"This is day one of Hell, get used to it, I've just began." This man said. "You're here for a reason. If you get sent to hell, you get what you deserve. He then grabbed a 7 inch dagger and started to slice Percy's skin.

"STOP! GAHHH!" Percy screamed as the blade was dragged along both of his forearms.

The man grabbed a jar of salt and poured it on his cuts. "You ever heard the expression, 'salt in the wound'? Well, now you're living it." This torturer said with glee. "You can't die here, so prepare this as the norm." He continued. ( **A/N Torture is done!** )

Percy could barely talk with all the pain he was feeling.

He was able to make a promise in his head though. He promised himself that he would get revenge, that he would hunt down each and every one of the people that did this to him.

 **OKAY WAIT! Before you see Lucifer and tell me, don't get religious in this story, please wait. There will be explanations later in this story. This is NOT a Supernatural crossover. There are just some religious hints, but not a crossover. I'm thinking of making a Supernatural and PJO crossover after this, or my next story. Once again, I won't be getting too religious, or maybe I will. It might be part of the main story, but we'll have to see.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Read, review, and of course, enjoy!**

 _~Blaze122~_


End file.
